hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HaruisHyberion/Game Changelogs
This is a blog I am doing to record all the changelogs in game since v0.62 update. It might be useful for some people who don't have a discord or don't want to join the bitsquid discord for some reasons. Any changes that are not listed are part of the Undocumented Updates/Changes. Date format is MM/DD/YYYY. They will be in parts if there are multiple changes occur on the same day, but different time. v0.62 '3/20/2018' *Players will now recieve badges for defeating either of the two bosses in game! If you've already beaten the boss, you will have to do it again for the badge. *You can now see where your friends are and join their server by clicking the new Friends button in the sidebar. *Moderators now have kick and ban commands. Play nicely. *New players will receive a one-time starter pack offer after winning their first battle. *Card pack opening now looks much more beautiful, and comes with a handy "Next Pack" button to keep you ripping through those packs at supersonic speed. v0.70 '4/7/2018' *Character customization has been added! Only clothes for now, but recoloring and hats are coming soon! *Movement and cards have been combined into one big combat turn for maximum efficiency. *Boss raids now work with parties exclusively. Form a party to bring friends into a raid. *A new boss raid has been added! Check out the Den of Thieves in Cambris. *The necromancer has been removed, but he may be back later.. v0.71 '11/9/2018' Items: *Bandit Outfit drops from Elite Bandits and King of Thieves. *Aurmire Uniform for sale for 1500 Hexons. *Plate Mail for sale for 400 Hexons. *Autumn Dress for sale for 750 Gold. *Adventurer Clothes for sale for 1500 Gold. World: *When dying (falling off map/resetting), you should now respawn in the same world without teleporting. *Coloseeum is now marked as a RespawnLocation, meaning you are no longer force-teleported out of it if you die. *Reset has been disabled as it messed up battles. It will be evaluated at a later time whether or not to re-enable it. *Shift Lock temporarily disabled due to a bug with combat. Character: *Clothes should no longer be clipping with your character. *Arms should no longer be stuck inside the torso (used to happen sometimes). *Character should no longer fall infinitely to death if it doesn't load quick enough. *Character should now load into the world even if the clothes have not been loaded yet. Battle: *Players turns are now prioritized before NPC in battle. *Players now regain control of their character immediately after respawning from a battle. *Players entering the battle no longer infinitely walk. *In-place walking during animations are fixed. Cards: *Beauty Sleep now plays a sleeping animation. *Karaoke now properly plays sleeping animation for the targets. *Meditation is no longer quickplay, bitgain reduced from 2 to 1 and no longer gives the user a debuff. *Shadow Trade is no longer quickplay and bitgain reduced from 2 to 1. *Strength Duality is no longer quickplay. *Hocus Pocus no longer allows infinite drawing. *Attack Buff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Attack Debuff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Defense Buff cost reduced from 1 to 0. *Defense Debuff cost reduced from 1 to 0. UI: *Items without a proper image should now render blank instead of breaking your inventory UI. *Shop tabs have been fixed. v0.71.1 '11/21/2018' World: *Fixed bug which allowed you to instantly respawn in-spot after dying in raids. Will now properly bring you out of the raid upon death/loss. *Fixed bug where your character would never load into the game. *No longer able to walk out of the combat spot in Colosseum. Battle: *Gold Drop Factor doubled (from 2 to 4). Cards: *Description updated for Meditation and Shadow Trade. *Shadow Trade bitgain increased to 2 (from 1) and health sacrifice increased to 15% (from 10%). GUI: *Update Notes now has a constraint for text size to ensure readability on all devices. '2/15/2019' *Added a portal in KoT for quicker exits. v0.71.2 '3/10/2019 - Part 1' *A new PERMANENT card has been added to the Genesis pack. *A TEMPORARY card has been added to mystic wisdom, it's in the legendary slot drop but won't be announced to the server. Good luck! '3/10/2019 - Part 2' *Cupid's Arrow has had its stats reverted, but shifted to legendary status. Godspeed you magnificently evil bow card. *Guided Strike has been made rare, Conveniently OTK just downgraded from common to rare. *Barrier!!! It's in the mystic wisdom pack. *Antidote and Extinguish have their quickplay removed. *Zoink's had a buff. There's gonna be some more changes to confusion cards soon. *Elite bandits now drop Dash. *Adept mages now drop Lightning Bolt. '3/11/2019 - Part 1' *Stupify and Smokescreen have had a nerf, 1 less range and 1 more bit respectively. Looking at you next, stun. *Added some clarification to some more cards to make it clear what they do. *Flame Blockade and Rubber Duck have had their lifespan **doubled**. '3/11/2019 - Part 2' Changes: *Tripwire stun changed from 1 turn to 2 turns. *Bandits no longer have Poison Dagger. Instead they have their good old Pollute. *Slightly buffed Bandit Trapper drop rates. Slightly. *Bandit Trappers now have their own look. The original handsome hat boy is still around. *Bandit Trappers can now be found out in Cambris Extern 1. '3/16/2019' Changes: *Bow and Arrow damage reduced to 35. Your memes end here. *Wand Zap has a small burn effect, 5 damage for 2 turns. *Venomshank has its poison duration increased by 1 turn. Oh boy. *Cupid's Arrow stun reduced to 1 turn. Mmmhhhhhh. '3/29/2019' Changes: *There is a healing shrine at the start of the Den of Thieves. '4/1/2019' Changes: *Pie Throw added, a deadly addition for any master of pranks. *Tasty Pie added. Eat up. *Another healing pie card... *"The Jester" April fools boss fight. '4/2/2019' Changes: *Cupid's Arrow removed from Mystic Wisdom Pack. *The April Fools boss fight has its loot removed, but you can still kill Jester for another couple days before the portal vanishes for good. *Shop should now be fixed, crisis averted! '4/12/2019' Cards: *Pie Throw and Contact Heal are now quickplay. *Regenerative Pulse has had its heal over time buffed from 10 to 15. *Purge has quickplay removed. *Corrupt is a new wand card found in the Mystic Wisdom pack. Gameplay: *Curse now has a visual effect. v0.71.4 '5/19/2019' Cards: *Rock Smash has had its damage raised to 15 and its bit cost raised to 2. *Karaoke now does only 1 turn of sleep. *Mercenary has lost some clutter, now uses Wooden Sword . *Rune Scimitar has had its damage raised to 45. Yes, that other card with range will be addressed later. *Soul Missile now shreds through summons. The mortal soul is too much for their magical ones. *Wooden Club Slam now does extra damage to Bandit-type units. Bosses are unaffected for now. It's also had a very slight damage increase. *Holy Ground's duration has been increased by 1 turn. *Shield Bash has had its damage reduced to 25, but its bit cost reduced to 2. *Protectorate has had its rarity changed to Ultra Rare. *Cupid's Arrow has had it's damage reduced to 45. *Shield Bash, Eternal Flame, and the fabled Darksteel Longblade are now obtainable. Protectorate coming in hot. Gameplay: *There are three new NPCs that you can turn in a plethora of cards for cool stuff. Will be more things down the line. Still veeeeery experimental. *Outfits from this point onwards should stack up in your inventory. Can't do anything about the older outfits though, sorry bandit outfit hoarders. '5/20/2019' Quick patch #1 Gameplay: *Pilfered Soul's base drop rate has been increased slightly. '5/24/2019' Cards: *Rock Throw is now a drop from Bandits. *Slingshot is now obtainable via trade-in. Meet the villager next to the Cambris spawn. *Slingshot now does bonus damage to Bandit type enemies. '6/2/2019' Items: *Simple Wizard Robes is now in the store. *Adept Wizard Robes is now in the store. '6/4/2019' Description: Small fixes Changes: *NPCs will no longer accidentally kill themselves if using Shadow Trade and Soul Missile. They simply won't use the cards if they have too little health. *Gold Trade Capacity increased from 25,000 to 100,000. *Descriptions updated and clarified for several cards. Descriptions should now show damage, duration, and similar stats, rather than vague hints. '6/10/2019 - Part 1' Additions: *Dynamic Bolt has been added. Designed by Inticks and Tid_l for winning the Hexaria Tournament. *Cold Feet has been added. Designed by Xorand for winning the Hexaria Map Making Competition. Both cards will be made obtainable at some point in the near future. They are currently being tested. The creators of each card have been given a copy - feel free to ask to see them in action! '6/10/2019 - Part 2' Changes: *Levels have been adjusted for all common mobs and bosses. This also means their gold drop has increased - we're trying to figure out a good balance here. *Gold Factor reduced from 4 to 2 to compensate for the level adjustment. '6/22/2019' Cards: *Bardiche Chop is now obtainable as a trade-in. It's not an axe. v0.80 '7/14/2019' What's New: *Kishuf is HERE! Check out this incredible new world, but be careful where you step, because things aren't necessarily... predictable. *'Card selling' is live! When you talk to some NPCs, they will prompt you to sell cards to them. Cards priced according to rarity, and the card values are subject to change. *'Max level' has been increased to 20! Spend some time grinding out those next 5 levels to truly show your mastery over the game. *Ramparts and Disarm are now obtainable! *Flame Blockade and Chain Lightning have both received nice upgrades. What's Next: *'A new boss' will be in Kishuf in the next update (which should be in one week). Until then, be careful what you wish for... Bug Fixes: *Antidote no longer freezes the battle. *Meditation no longer leaves a card in your hand. *'Summon cards' can now be used by NPCs. Watch your back! *'NPCs' no longer freeze when they hit themselves. '8/3/2019' Additions: *New Boss battle! Fight against the metal colossus, Draun, Kishuf's End, in the new Kishuf extern. He drops Golemplate Armor and Clump of Magisteel. *Map size increased for Kishuf Boss fight. *Max players on the battlefield increased to 8 for Kishuf Boss Fight (previously 4). *New monthly deal contains the blazingly awesome Cerulean Construct armor. Cards: *Enhanced Hocus Pocus replaces Flop during the Kishuf Boss battle. *Energize is NPC only. *Spawn Shards is NPC only. *Brutal Strike is NPC only. *Kishuf Infliction is NPC only. *Arm Cannon is NPC only. *Golem Meteor Call is NPC only. *Golem Meteor Strike is NPC only. *Charge Death Beam is NPC only. *Death Beam is NPC only. '8/6/2019' *Nether Tokens are removed from the mage and boss drop tables. The nether place itself will still be open for this final week before closing up again. Expend all your tokens while you can! The next time the Nether opens, token gain will be done a little differently. v0.82 '8/8/2019' Additions: *Trade-in for Dynamic Bolt has been added. Check out the Blacksmith in Cambris! Changes: *Dynamic Bolt increased recoil from 50% to 100%. Subject to change. New icon. *Enhanced Hocus Pocus has been removed when you run out of cards. Decks are now cyclic instead, and will reshuffle all your cards. *Draun no longer collides with players. *New Weekly Deal! Fixes: *Golem Meteor Strike now properly visualizes defense buff usage. *Golem Meteor Strike no longer (accidentally) knocks players off the map. *Summons are now properly removed if a lethal attack is used on them. *Brutal Strike animation no longer plays 10 times. *Animations are now cached, solving the issue of exhausting Animator capacity. *Issue with Tripwire has now been fixed, and will no longer break Draun on phase 3. *Death Beam's visual beam should no longer persist. *Death Beam no longer (accidentally) played several rounds in a row. It now plays minimum every 5th round. *Enhanced Hocus Pocus was made Legendary, and can no longer be brought back to your hand by Hocus Pocus. *Heal labels now show properly for Fragments of Draun. *Buffs affecting all players/enemies (ie. High Cognition and Ramparts) no longer ignores buff limit (8 buffs max). *Patch Notes in Main Menu are no longer editable. v0.82.1 '8/10/2019' Additions: *Server automatically checks for broken battles and cleans then up every 30 seconds. *Testers+ have been given a command to force server to clean up broken battles. Fixes: *Tripwire should no longer break the game when used. '8/16/2019' Small change Additions: *Draun now drops Pilfered Soul. v0.84 '11/3/2019' Cards: *Smack and Backhand Smack give bonus damage if you have the opposite in your hand or discard pile. *Ramparts is now quickplay. *Panic now discards a card from your hand, but now does 30 damage. *Huge Blessing now heals 100 health. *Magician's Secret has a new effect if you and another person plays it during your turn. *Dispel now clears confusion and freeze. *Body Cleanse now clears way more status effects, but you can only target allies. World: *Kapak, the landscape in the forgotten reaches of t̡h̴̳̗ẹ ̨̙ņ̥̰ét̨̤̲h͕͚̜e͚̙r̰̞̱. New Cards: *Pumpkin Bomb *Jack o' Lantern Throw *Trick or Treat *Agony Seal Outfits: *Spectral Armour *Potion Witch *Kapak Villager *Heccoween Villager *Flawless Pumpkin Disguise A new container system is released! These reward one item, but it can hold more than just cards - outfits, items, gold, hexons and even more weird things in the future! Bags: *Trick or Treat Bag '11/11/2019' Cards: *Zoink now applies 4 turns of confusion. *Strength Duality now gives a 50% buff and a 30% debuff, raised from 40 and 25 respectively. You cannot target yourself. *Sharp Instincts cost has been reduced from 1 to 0. *Rock Smash damage increased from 15 to 20. *Papercut damage increased from 6 to 7. *Enlighten now gives 3 bits. You cannot target yourself. *Ignite damage changed from 40 damage over 4 turns to 60 damage over 6 turns. *Corrupt cost reduced to 2, also applies a curse to yourself. *Contact Heal healing changed from 20 health over 2 turns to 24 health over 3 turns. *Conjure effect changed to "Draw a random rare card, and all copies of it from your deck to your hand". *Bow and Arrow damage increased to 40. *Bear Trap damage increased to 30. '11/29/2019' Cards: *Zoink confusion duration reduced to 3. *Cold Feet bit cost changed to 0, target parameters changed. *Cold Shoulder bit cost changed to 1, target parameters changed. *Core Infliction confusion increased to 4 turns, now has a 2 turn curse, poison and burn damage reduced to 4 damage for 3 turns. *Eternal Flame rarity changed to Ultra Rare, now has the Void subtype. Damage increased to 5. *Trick or Treat, Horn of the Unicorn, Dynamic Bolt and Hocus Pocus now have the Void subtype. *Conjure now draws reskins related to the card it grabs. *Scimitar rarity changed to rare. *Rune Scimitar now classified as a reskin for Scimitar. *Astral Blast now classified as a reskin for Arcane Blast. *Cupid's Mercenary now classified as a reskin for Mercenary. Fixes: *Reskins count as their original card in deck building. New Features: *Cards now stack up in the trade window. *New card subtype: Void. These cards are removed from the battle when they are used, and cannot be returned from the discard pile. *Distance based cards / Linear cards (Flame blockade) now show which tiles they affect. New Cards: *Vampire's Claw *Vampiric Brew *Agonized Greed *World Tear (NPC) *Hellfire New World: *The peculiar cave in Kapak is now open for willing fighters... *A very upset pumpkinfolk has appeared outside the cave. '11/30/2019' Kapak Part 2, Patch notes 1 Fixes: *Fixed a critical error that broke users decks. Items: *Vampire Fang is now dropped by Neckro Mancer. '11/30/2019' Kapak Part 2, Patch notes 2 Cards: *Vampiric Brew bit cost raised to 2. *Core Infliction now inflicts the proper amount of curse. *Hellfire base damage changed to 8 per bit, Base burn is now 10 + 1 per bit, Duration is now Base 2 + 1 per 4 bits. *World Tear costs 3 bits to cast, but curses Thaamoth for a turn. Fixes: *Fixed Dynamic Bolt from forcing wins if nobody remains on the battlefield after using it. *Thaamoth health increased to 900, now uses Wild Roar. '12/10/2019' Cards: *Meditation now gives 2 turns of 'Inspired' instead of one bit. *Cupid's Arrow will now inflict 1 turn of 'Charmed' to the target. If they are the only remaining opponent, they will receive the usual stun instead. (This is still an experimental effect, and is subject to change down the line.) New Features: *Charmed! The old planned effect for Cupid's Arrow is now a reality, a very very long time coming, but to me I feel like it's a wonderful culmation of the game state, back in feb the idea of it was no more than a concept with not much else to go on. I'm super happy it's here, and I hope you guys find it a really cool and interesting effect to play around with. *Inspired! The positive cousin to Curse. Instead of preventing your regular bit gain, Inspire adds +1 to the turn's bit gain. '12/10/2019' The patch that introduces the concept of strong-willed people who don't need no love. Cards: *Fixed Cupid's Arrow's Charm from affecting bosses, this was unintended. '12/11/2019' The patch that resolves the permanently enticed summon menace. Cards: *Cupid's Arrow's Charmed duration changed to 2. Features: *Summons created by charmed opponents will exist on the original team's side, but will enter charmed instead. '12/18/2019' Mini-patch, something festive is coming. Cards: *Meditation now costs 3 bits for 5 turns of inspire. This is to make it more selective in a battle. *Body Cleanse is now quickplay. *Blinding Flash range increased from 1 hex AoE to 2 hex AoE. *Shadow Trade health loss changed from 15% to 10%. '12/27/2019' '--This is not the festive update.--' Effects: *Sleep Immunity and Stun Immunity after being affected by stun or sleep, you'll now receive immunity from getting the same effect again for a couple turns. Any application of the effect will be ignored while you have the relevant immunity effect. Cards: *Karaoke sleep duration changed from 1 to 2. *Rock Smash damage changed from 20 to 10, bit cost changed from 2 to 1. *Beauty Sleep and Rest and Recovery remove Sleep Immunity on the user beforehand. *Blinding Flash range changed from 2 to 1, bit cost changed from 2 to 1. *Really Loud Noise will give allied players 4 turns of sleep immunity instead of the standard 2. Allies who weren't asleep at all get 2 turns of sleep immunity. Enemies awakened will always receive 2 turns of sleep immunity. *Soul Missile's "summoned" parameters updated, will now affect all summons from all types of cards, including World Tear for example. *Summon Pie now has a variant in PvP. Fixes: *Fixed fireball not killing properly. *Fixed Cupid's Arrow not being able to charm players. *Exploding arrow can no longer TK. *Charm can't stack. *If an entire team is charmed, the combatant with the lowest charm duration left will automatically come back to his team. *Fixed a critical bug that allowed traps to stack. Snowville '1/27/2020' '--The first of the year, baby.--' Effects: *Charm, Freeze and Confusion immunity. Charm and Confusion work like the stun and sleep variants when the status effect expires. Cards: *Hellfire is now void. *Cupid's Arrow is now void. *Smokescreen bitcost reduced from 2 to 1. *Stupify confusion duration increased from 2 to 3. *Zoink confusion duration increased from 3 to 4. *Shield Bash damage increased from 25 to 30. *Mystery Hat damage and heal increased from 15 to 40. Meme time. *Trick or Treat no longer quickplay. *Sugar Rush applies a 10% defense debuff to the caster. *Mask of Courage bitcost increased from 0 to 1. Card draw reduced from 2 to 1. Alongside the 1 card draw you also receive a random non-void card from your discard. *Mask of Uncertainty bitcost reduced from 1 to 0. *Masquerade bitcost reduced from 1 to 0. No longer quickplay. *Rubber Duck bitcost reduced to 0. *Flame Blockade bitcost reduced to 1. *Eternal Flame bitcost increased from 3 to 4. Range increased from 2 to 3. *Hot Cocoa now heals 5 which increases by 5 per use (second use will heal 10 for instance). The healing caps out at 30. *Corrupt bitcost reduced from 2 to 1. Curse length on both the caster and target increased from 2 to 3. *Wand Heal healing reduced from 30 to 25. Applies regen of 5 health for 4 turns. *Wand Zap damage increased from 20 to 25. *Scimi-Star added to the game. You can obtain this reskin via the festivizer. Items: *Wrapped Gift is now obtainable. *Mysterious Staff added to the game. Fixes & Changes: *Confusion no longer stacks. *NPCs won't use Spell Backfire if it will bring their health to 0. *Player Ratio has been replaced by Royale wins. *Added AI support to cards that did not work properly. *New AI variant that targets enemies based on their bits. Category:Blog posts